


Forget-Me-Not

by TheBlueCabinet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flower meanings, Original Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueCabinet/pseuds/TheBlueCabinet
Summary: Forget-me-not: used to remember parting loved ones





	Forget-Me-Not

My time has passed and now I must go  
To a world right above that’s powered by one.  
As my legacy goes on  
There's one thing I must ask  
For generations to come  
Forget me not  
on my  
behalf.


End file.
